


Starry Night

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx calls Noctis when he's been at the bar too long. He really only wants to see Noctis handle the Star on the streets of Insomnia.





	Starry Night

The Star was not a spacious car. It was not meant to carry many passengers, or really do much more than drive fast and (presumably) protect the Prince on his excursions around the the city. It was fast, and sleek, and Nyx loved watching Noctis’ careful expertise with it. He had sent the text on a whim— not technically lying as he was definitely not in a state to responsibly drive if every warning and service announcement and reprimand he had ever received was to be believed. 

He was warm, and smiling, and watching Noctis’ concentration on the road. 

He had sent the text on a whim— an excuse to spend the night watching the neon lights of the Crown City blaze pass as Noctis moved them a little faster than they should be going. 

_Can you pick me up from the bar? Too drunk to drive._

He had smiled at the almost immediate reply Noctis had sent. 

_What bar? You don’t even drive._

Nyx had enough time to down another drink and pay his tab before Noctis arrived in the Star. The sleek car dazzled under the night lights of the living Crown City, the pulse of the ever-changing advertisements like a heartbeat on the silver detailing and accents. In daylight, the Star was a beacon of the luxury of the royal family— the promise of custom wealth and the artistry they could command. 

At night, with the glitter of the Crown City reflected in its surface, it was like Noctis himself. It was subtle, sleek, powerful, but unassuming among all the other cars moving through the veins of the city. 

Nyx knew he must be drunk if he was getting poetic about a car. 

He would much rather get poetic about the driver. The driver who was smiling as he moved them through the districts to quieter streets. He recognised the bright colours of the commercial districts— the shops and restaurants opened late in the city that really earned its name. He watched the Citadel loom overhead, towering above the impressive highrises that lined the streets. He trusted Noctis to navigate the streets of his home easily, expertly, knowing every light and stop and turn in the maze that was built layer upon layer beneath the shimmering magic of the Wall. 

Noctis shined in the driver’s seat. Just as the Star glittered like its namesake in the night. 

“You’re staring at me, hero.” Noctis’ eyes never left the road, not even as Nyx settled a hand on his thigh. “How much did you drink?”

“Not enough to be actually drunk.”

“So you lied.”

“Going to punish me, your highness?”

Noctis smirked in response; “Maybe. Depends on if you distract me, hero.”

“Can you punish me even if I don’t distract you?”

“You’re drunk.”

Every cheesy, bad line Nyx could think of cycled through his mind in response. Every romantic quip that would take Noctis’ eyes from the road to spare him a glance of annoyance, or amusement, crossed his thoughts. He settled back in the seat instead, and watched the lights of the city and the night blur together as if by magic. 

“I think I am.”

The now-familiar apartments beckoned them forward, and Nyx felt the anticipation build as he counted the floors up to Noctis’ private haven at the stop. The rhythm of Noctis’ turning signal timed to his heartbeat, echoing long after it was turned off and the city disappeared around them— as the Star was pulled into it’s secluded spot in the parking garage, sheltered away from prying public eyes. Like so much of Noctis’ life. 

He wanted his head to be swimming. He wanted his vision to blur and his knees to weaken. Nyx wanted to be drunk, to excuse away every starry eyed, romantic thought, as Noctis finally turned in his seat and smiled at him. 

The kiss was enough to do all of that. 

“Upstairs, hero. Now.”

“Why do you live so far away?”

“Upstairs.”


End file.
